Magick
by dement
Summary: SMHP - After the defeat of Chaos, the Sailor Senshi were no more. Crystal Tokyo never existed. Instead, the Outers have chosen to stick together, the Inner Senshi are living with the Generals, each with a child who holds a magical power...AU.
1. Prologue

**AN:** This idea popped into my head when I was browsing through the Sailor Moon Crossover section.

**Summary:** After the defeat of Chaos, the Sailor Senshi were no more. Crystal Tokyo never existed. Instead, the girls are living with their loves, each with a child, each child the holder of a magical power...SMHP

**Disclaimer:** I only own the children of the Senshi. Nothing else.

I used the Japanese names, and the pairings are Senshi/Generals, and there are five original characters, the children of the senshi.

-----

**Magick**

**Prologue**

-----

"Chibi Usa! Chibi Usa-chan, there's a letter here for you!" 31 year old Chiba Usagi shouted, holding the letter in her hand.

An eleven year old girl with bright pink hair and red eyes slowly walked out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"A letter? Who's it from?" the girl asked. Her mother looked at the brown envelope.

"It doesn't say, just that it's addressed to you. Strange, it even has your bedroom on it," the blonde woman mumbled. Chibi Usa took the letter and opened it.

'_Dear Chibi Usa Chiba,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland._

_Your education will last seven years, which we hope will be a new experience for you. There is a list enclosed with all the things you will need for your first year at Hogwarts._

_We hope to see you soon._

_Yours,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress'_

Chibi Usa finished reading, shock evident in her eyes. She handed the letter to Usagi, who, after reading it, showed the same shock as her daughter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Scotland? Well, if you're going, it's a good thing we decided to move to England!" her mother laughed nervously, as she removed the list from the envelope and scanned it.

"It says here that you need a standard pewter cauldron, five books, _The Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration, 1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Volume 1 _and _Astrology – A Guide To The Stars_. And then there's dragon-hide gloves!? Potions ingredients, school robes and winter robes?" Usagi read the list out. "And it says we can find them all in a place called Diagon Alley, located behind the Leaky Cauldron, in London," she finished.

"Usako? What are you talking about?" a male voice interjected.

"Mamoru! Here, read this! Our little Chibi Usa's been accepted at a school for Witches and Wizards!" Usagi said, handing the letter to her husband.

"Hogwarts...listen, Usako, there's something I have to tell you," Mamoru began. "I should have told you earlier, I knew this would happen. See, I'm a wizard, on my father's side. And I was a student at Hogwarts, meaning that Chibi Usa's a witch," he finished.

"So, Chibi Usa's a witch, who got her powers from you? And now she's been accepted at Hogwarts?" Usagi asked. Mamoru answered with a yes.

Chibi Usa looked between her parents fearfully. All the children at her school called her a freak, because she had pink hair and red eyes, and she had the power to make strange things happen. Would her parents split up and hate her? What would she do then? The little girl felt something wet fall down her cheek, and sniffled.

"Chibi Usa? What's wrong?" Usagi said, kneeling in front of her daughter.

"All the...k-kids at sch-school call me a freak and I'm a w-witch and now you're g-going to split up and hate me!" she sobbed. Usagi wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Oh, don't worry! We're your parents! We'll love you no matter who you are, and if you go to Hogwarts, you'll find people who can understand you! Shhh, don't worry! Everything's going to be okay!" the blonde said, comforting her daughter. Chibi Usa stopped her crying and wiped her eyes.

"R-really? Everything's going to be okay?" the child asked, her voice full of hope. Usagi smiled.

"Yes,"

---

Meanwhile, in a bungalow in West London, a black haired woman knelt by a fire, a small brunette girl with indigo eyes kneeling beside her.

The older woman smiled, looking down on the younger girl.

"So, Chikako, did you see anything in the fire?" The eldest asked.

The younger child, Chikako, looked thoughtful for a second. "Yes, I saw a large castle near a lake, and there were a lot of teenage girls and boys there. And I was there, along with three other girls and three boys. We were all very happy," Chikako answered, "but I'm not sure what it all means, 'Kaasan."

A man with short, blonde hair watched them from the doorway. "So, are you two finished, or will I have to stand here a little longer?"

Chikako whirled around, stood up and smiled.

"'Tousan, you're home!" She shouted happily, hugging her father. The older woman walked over to the two.

"How was your day, Jaedite?" she asked.

"Same as usual, Rei-chan. What did you see in the fire?" he asked, lifting Chikako up in his arms.

Rei frowned for a second, then answered. "There was a darkness heading for us. There was also a letter in a brown envelope, the writing addressed to Chikako. It was an invitation to Hogwarts, so I'm happy. Our daughter is a witch, and will be going to the most famous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'm so proud!" Rei smiled. "Oh, Chikako-chan, tell 'Tousan what you saw in the fire!"

Jaedite looked surprised for a second, but it soon faded. "Yes, what did you see?" He asked, putting the girl down.

"Well, I saw myself and a group of six other girls and boys, and we were at the school that you two went to, Hogwarts. I'm sure it was Hogwarts! It was a large castle by a lake!" Chikako said. She was quite looking forward to going to this school.

---

"Zoicite, I can't believe our little Izumi is going to Hogwarts!" A blue-haired scientist, Ami Mizuno, said to her fiancé, Zoicite, hugging him. A little girl with blue hair and eyes just like her mother sat at the table, reading a list of all the things she would need for her stay at Hogwarts. Her parents had told her about the school when she first showed signs of magic in her blood.

"I hope it's nice there...I wonder if the other students going into first year are as nervous as I am..." the girl, Izumi, said, biting her lip. She was glad she wasn't going to high school with the other people from her primary school, who had picked on her ever since she transferred there when she was eight years old.

Her mother, sensing Izumi's discomfort, sat down beside her as Zoicite prepared three cups of hot chocolate.

"Don't worry, Izumi, you'll be happy there. You'll make good friends and everything will be alright," Ami said. Izumi smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all...

---

Because of her famous cooking program, Makoto Kino was away from home sometimes. But for her twin sons, Takeshi and Katsuo, it just made it better when she was home with them. Not that they didn't love their step father Nephrite, they loved him more than their real dad, but everyone in the house missed Makoto.

"I'm home!" A tall, green-eyed brunette waved. Her new husband, Nephrite, greeted her with a kiss, and then the woman was hugged by her two sons.

"Mum, you should see my fighting skills! I've really improved!" the ash-blonde, green-eyed Takeshi boasted. The dark-haired, blue eyed Katsuo smiled at his mother.

"Nephrite says my cooking's almost as good as yours! Oh, and I picked these for you!" the slightly more feminine Katsuo said quietly, pointing to a vase full of red roses.

"My, I'm so happy! Two wonderful sons, a wonderful husband, I feel like the happiest woman in the world!" Makoto laughed.

"Ah, Mako, there's something I need to tell you," Nephrite whispered. Makoto told her sons to play in the garden for a while, then looked at her husband.

"What is it?" she asked, hoping it wasn't something fatal or damaging.

"Takeshi and Katsuo have been accepted at Hogwarts. I saw the letters this morning, but thought it would be better if you told them about the school," Nephrite answered, taking two almost identical letters off the top of the microwave and handing them to Makoto. The woman smiled at his consideration.

"Right, I'll tell them now. Takeshi! Katsuo! Can you come here a moment? There's something I have to tell you!"

---

"Hikaru! Hurry up, we need to get all your things!" A blonde woman pushing a pram, Minako Aino, shouted to her platinum blonde son. He ran up to her.

"Mum, is Hogwarts nice? It's just, you said you and dad went there when you were teenagers. I mean, I'm not gonna get picked on because I'm different, am I?" Hikaru asked anxiously. Minako smiled, sitting down on a bench, setting the pram beside her.

"It's great there. Well, except the house of Slytherin. See, anyone who got sorted there when I was there was usually arrogant and bossy, and anyone not sorted there was usually picked on by the Slytherins, but don't worry about them. And besides, your aunt Usagi phoned me today. Apparently, your cousin Chibi Usa is going to Hogwarts, too! So you'll have a friend there when you arrive!" Minako said to her son, lifting the baby girl in the pram and rocking her slowly.

"And when your sister Ai grows up, if she goes to Hogwarts, you can tell her what it was like there too!" Hikaru smiled and leaned forward, his blue eyes looking into his sister Ai's turquoise orbs.

"Yeah...it's going to be great there, I can tell!"

---

Whilst the six children were looking forward to getting their things and going to Hogwarts, Hotaru Tomoe was looking for the perfect pet. Soon, she ended up picking a raven feathered owl, who she named Obsidian.

"Hotaru's getting older and wiser by the day, eh, Michiru?" a sandy blonde said to a turquoise haired woman. At first glance, the blonde looked like a man, but was a woman.

"Yes, I know what you mean, Haruka. It's a shame her father, Professor Tomoe died, but she seems to be happy with us. By the way, where did Setsuna go?" Michiru wondered, looking at Haruka.

"She's gone to buy Hotaru's books," the blonde answered, as the purple haired Hotaru ran up to them.

"Look! Isn't she pretty? I called her Obsidian!" Hotaru smiled, holding up a cage with the owl inside. Haruka and Michiru smiled.

"Yes, she is pretty. Now, want to go find Setsuna?" Haruka said, and the three headed off to find the dark-haired woman.

---

In a place devoid of light, something stirred.

"_So, the Sailor Soldiers are no more...then that means this world is mine for the taking!"_

-----

So, that's the end of the quite long (in my opinion) prologue. Please tell me what you think and I'll try to get chapter two out pretty soon.


	2. Chapter 01

**AN**: I now have a great respect for authors who use quite a few characters and keep them in character. It is difficult.

**Disclaimer**: I own the Senshi's children, except for Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

Also, thanks to everybody who reviewed!

-----

**Magick**

**Chapter 01**

-----

"Chibi Usa! Chibi Usa, over here!" Hikaru Aino shouted. The pink haired girl turned around, looking for who was shouting her.

"Hikaru! Wow, I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts too!" She laughed, running towards the blond boy, being careful not to drop the grey kitten in her arms, Diana.

The two looked around, and saw Mamoru helping Usagi and Minako load the trunks onto the compartment. Chibi Usa suddenly felt a strange tug in her head. Clutching her temple, she turned to the gateway to Platform 9 ¾, and seeing two girls introducing themselves to each other. One had violet hair and eyes of the same colour, whilst the smaller girl had long, dark brown hair and indigo eyes. Strange, the tug had came from that direction...

Usagi walked over to her daughter, smiling. "Chibi Usa, you be good, okay? And have fun! Oh, and if there's any problems, don't hesitate to tell me-" She was stopped by Mamoru placing his hand on her arm gently.

"Usako, don't worry. She'll be fine. Won't you?" He said, directing his last sentence to Chibi Usa.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! I'm getting on the train, I'll see you soon!" The girl said, waving as she and Hikaru got on the scarlet engine, Hikaru having just bid his mother and sister farewell. The clock struck eleven, and the train began to move.

---

Hikaru and Chibi Usa found a compartment at the back of the train and sat down, Chibi Usa bringing her wand out of her bag, yew and unicorn hair, eleven inches. She began polishing it, whilst Hikaru looked out the window at the passing scenery. It had only been a few minutes when there was a knock on the compartment door, and five people stood outside. Hikaru opened the door, noticing two twins and three girls, a blue haired girl, a brunette and a violet haired girl.

The brunette spoke first. "Hey, can we sit in here? It's just, there's no space anywhere else," she said, smiling nervously.

Hikaru nodded yes, and the four walked inside.

The brown haired girl sat down next to Chibi Usa, and introduced herself. The others did the same.

"I'm Chikako Hino." The brunette smiled.

"My name is Chibi Usa Chiba." Chibi Usa smiled in return.

"Hotaru Tomoe." The purple haired girl whispered.

"I'm Hikaru Aino, Chibi Usa's cousin!" Hikaru said, quite loudly.

"I'm Takeshi Kino, and this is my twin brother Katsuo." The ash blond with emerald eyes grinned, pointing at another boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes, who was talking to the blue haired Izumi Mizuno.

The group of seven chattered to each other as if they had known each other all their lives. It was strange, when the five had walked through the compartment door to sit with them, it was as if an electric shock passed through each of them, not painful, but comforting.

But only one of them acknowledged that it had happened, only one of the seven knew of the connection pulling them together like a string being wound.

Eyes like shards of amethyst gazed upon the other six children. They would find out their true heritage soon enough...

---

The train stopped at Hogsmeade Station at around 8:30pm, and the children got off.

"Firs' years this way!" A voice shouted, belonging to the half-giant gamekeeper, Hagrid. The group of seven huddled together in a pack, pushing through the crowds of older students who occasionally turned and gave them a strange glance.

The moon shone brightly overhead, clouds passing by every so often.

---

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Chibi Usa remembered crossing the lake to get to Hogwarts castle, which looked magnificent at night, all lit up.

She remembered Professor McGonagall telling them about the Sorting ceremony, and remembered the Sorting itself.

She and Hikaru had gone to Hufflepuff, Izumi joined Katsuo in Ravenclaw whilst Chikako and Takeshi were sorted into Gryffindor. Hotaru, however, had become a Slytherin. Nobody seemed to know why, not even Hotaru, it seemed. She was quiet, and seemed nice enough.

'_Just because I'm a Hufflepuff and Hotaru's a Slytherin doesn't mean I'll stop being her friend!'_ She vowed, sitting on her four poster and looking out of the window. Surprisingly, nobody had commented on her hair or eyes yet.

'_Maybe things **will** be better here...'_ She thought, before laying down to sleep.

---

Hikaru put down his quill on his bedside table and screwed the cap onto his ink bottle, before closing his journal and placing it back in his trunk. All the food from the feast had made him drowsy.

---

Katsuo and Takeshi could barely sleep that night. It was their first night of never sleeping in the same room, and without the comforting noises, like Takeshi's occasional random speeches and phrases, and the rustling of pages as Katsuo read whatever book he was reading at the time, both were finding it hard to close their eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.

Takeshi had even started counting sheep, but once he had reached 1071 and was still wide awake, he gave up.

Maybe it was the fact that they were nervous about this new place, maybe it was the fact that they had been separated for the first time in eleven years, either way, the twins wouldn't get any sleep that night.

---

Chikako crept down to the common room after making sure that everyone was asleep. She looked around at the room, and how cosy it looked. Reaching for her Transfiguration book, she sat down near the crackling fire and read.

It wasn't long before she curled up on the chair and went to sleep.

---

Izumi slept the sleep of the dead. Her glasses were placed on the table next to her bed, along with a couple of books she had brought for light reading before she went to sleep.

Like Chibi Usa, she was also amazed at the lack of hostility she had received. In fact, she was friends with Katsuo and there was a seventh year, Padma Patil, who had, over the course of the feast, become an older sister figure to Izumi. Strangely enough, it usually took Izumi a lot more time to warm up to somebody, but maybe she felt safe around these people because they were just like her.

Either way, she wasn't so worried any more.

---

Hotaru was sat on the floor of her dorm room. She had had to make sure that all the girls in the dorm were sound asleep before starting the spell.

A bright ball of fire appeared in a black vacuum. Hotaru sped up her simulation of the Solar System, watching avidly for any small change (1).

The moon had dimmed. Maybe it was because the Senshi hadn't been awakened, and neither had Princess Serenity, or maybe it was because after the fight with Chaos, Luna, Artemis and Diana had still not regained their ability to speak (2), so they couldn't awake the dormant power inside each soldier.

The Inner Senshi and the guardian cats had travelled to this time, and were living happy, normal lives. The Outers, it seemed, were the only ones who kept their memories of the past. It was a good thing that the Outers remembered though, as the peace would soon be broken by a new darkness...

---

The dark form began to take shape inside the dark cavern it lived in. Feasting on the fear and terror of the two unsuspecting explorers in the cave, the evil shape gained power and crushed the pair's bodies with ease. It started moving, heading for seven glowing powers in Scotland.

"_Sailor Soldiers, make good use of the little time you have left on earth..."_ it hissed, as the land behind it lost colour and began to die.

-----

(1) Episode 168 of the anime, Sailor Moon SuperS Volume 3 of the manga.

(2) In the Sailor Moon Stars manga, I think it's volume three, the guardian cats are attacked and lose the ability to talk.

Next chapter should be up pretty soon.

Please review, it isn't compulsory but I'd like to know how good or bad my story is so I can make it more enjoyable to read.


End file.
